Yagami or something else?
by affinityreign
Summary: They're handcuffed together... and L points something out to Light. Something Light doesn't approve of. And it send Misa into a fit of laughter. Oneshot or more.
1. I'magay

Umm.. lol okay. This was my friends idea she told me about it in Canadian History today and I wrote it up . Instead of posting like I was supposed to. My first time ever touching DeathNote so if the characters are off.. I am sooo sorry! –bows- I haven't even read it yet.

……………………..

Light sighed. Being stuck in the middle of a hotel room handcuffed to a monkey boy who was 'supposed' to be keeping an eye on him, was not his idea of fun. The room was quiet as all of the police officers had gone to lunch, except for the sound of turning pages from Misa, who was across the room, lying in a chair and looking at a fashion magazine.

L, who was not able to go as far, was sitting in his odd position beside him staring intently at a spot on the opposite wall unblinking. Light quickly looked away, the spaced out look was kinda creepy.

…

……

…

"Hey Light."

Light looked back over at L, who blinked, still looking at the wall.

"Yea, What?" The high school student asked.

"I just wanted you to know that whatever your choice is, I'm sure everybody would accept you." L stated his voice slightly monotone.

Light frowned in confusion as he stared at the black haired youth. "What?" he muttered very confused.

"it's okay, you don't have to hide it." L continued obviously unaware of Light's confusion.

Misa, who was across the room, glanced up from her Fashion magazine and over towards the two boys. The model raised and eyebrow in confusion at them.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked now getting slightly annoyed.

L turned to look at Light his hands on his knees sitting like he usually did. The pure innocent look on L's face threw Light off, as he was not expecting the next four words that came out of L's mouth.

"You're gay, aren't you?" L asked.

"WHAT!"

Misa who had been listening intently at their small conversation almost fell off her chair as she heard L's comment. She pursed her lips trying not to burst out laughing.

Light looked at L like he had grown another head. "WHAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?" he shouted his face red at the accusation.

"Your last name." L pointed out simply pointing at Light.

"What?" Light twitched still waiting for a proper explanation. "Yagami? How does that make you think I'm gay?"

L smiled and raised his index finger like a teacher. "See, if you spell Yagami backwards and add a few spaces it say's it clear as day. You spell it. Y-a-g-a-m-i. But if you do it backwards, I-m-a-g-a-y. I'm a gay." L's smile only increased. "That and you didn't complain to being handcuffed to another goy. So we support you in your decision."

Light was speechless as he looked at the infamous cop beside him.

Misa had long since given up her attempt to not laugh. This was just waaayyyyy to precious. The model fell off her chair and started to beat her fists against the floor in laughter. Most unbecoming of a model.

Light meanwhile had only managed to stutter out nonsense. "Your INSANE!" he shouted his face even redder then before. "Somebody get me the keys to these things. I'm gonna kill him!" he made a ditch attempt for the door but was pulled back by L.

"Why are you denying it?" L asked innocently closing his eyes as a large smile crossed his face. "The world will still accept you." A sudden chill ran down his back as he opened his eyes to see the brown haired student towering over him his fist raised.

"Your dead." Light stated as he jumped at L. Who dodged. This started a very big chase around the small hotel room, making papers fly everywhere, knocking over desks and furniture.

When Light's father returned to the room with the other police officers they found themselves walking into a tornado of a mess with Light still chasing L around the room. The large computer and camera's were mostly smashed to little bits and Misa was still clutching her stomach only now she had moved out of the way and over to the door.

"What happened?" The older Yagami asked the model looking confused as to why his normally composed son was running around like a four-year old.

Misa however was to busy laughing to answer his question. And throughout the entire building shouts of obscenities and curses of 'I hope Kira gets you!' could be heard.

….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like it?


	2. Mushroom?

_**Mushroom….? **_

I bet your wondering why that word is there… well that's the title. –grins- I have to send out so many thank you's for those of you who reviewed. THANK YOU SO, SO, VERY MUCH!! I never, ever, in my million days of being alive, thought that I would get that many reviews. I expected maybe five and when I saw 17 I was like –jaw hits desk- OMG! And then I got 22 and my soul left me… O-- 

–laughs-

Well I decided to press my luck again and try writing another ficlet… and if it's off I apologize in advance… again. I still haven't read the books. I was going to borrow them from my wife (not really my wife by marriage She's a good friend of mine) but it was March Break this week so I never got around to getting them. Well I hope you enjoy! 3

And le gasp! I found out that apparently L dies -cries- Sorry for those who didn't know… guess I just ruined it for you…

………………………….

Misa stepped through the glass doors that opened automatically as she approached. She had just stepped into a building she was supposed to be modeling at, when to her surprise…amazement and some-what-ly horror, her mother was sitting on a waiting bench with Light and L. That wasn't the horror part. What was however was what her mother was holding…

"MOTHER!" Misa screamed running over to her meaning to grab the old photo book out of her hand but failed as the elder woman yanked it out of her reach passing it to L.

"Hello Misa dear." She greeted in a chipper voice and a bright smile. "I was just talking to these two boys, they say they're your friends. How come you never introduced us?" Her mother asked her voice tinted with a feint sadness.

Misa's shoulders sagged, a strap of her purse falling off, "I wouldn't really call them my friends, mother."

L looked up from the brown, leather-bound book to the blonde giving her an innocent smile, laced with evil intent. "These pictures of you are just adorable Misa-chan."

Misa felt the tips of her ears turn red. Those were very old pictures. Very Old Private pictures! Many of them embarrassing ones from her childhood. Damn her mother for bringing the accursed book here! Launching herself forward she tried several times to grab the book back from the detective. But each time she was unsuccessful as L jumped out of the way.

Tossing the book to Light, the brown haired genius, who wasn't acting so smart messing with the blonde, took off running around the room. In much the same fashion as L had done before, Misa chased the teen around the room.

But neither of the Death book holders noticed a small rectangle piece of paper, fall out of the album in Light's hands. L leaned forward on the balls of his feet and scooped it up out of the path of his two 'acquaintances'. Grinning the black haired youth looked over at Misa's mother who was watching Light and Misa with a large smile on her face.

"They look like they're having such fun. Don't you agree Detective L?" She asked hearts and sparkles appearing above her head.

"Uhh... Sure…" L sweat dropped turning to watching the two for a minute… turning back to Misa's mother, he held up the picture he had just picked up. "Can I borrow this?"

With L being only up to her waist, the mother, (yes okay she remains nameless tell me to get over it) kneeled down sitting in seiza position beside L. "Sure dear. But what are you going to do with it?" She asked watching the monkey child slid his bag closer to him.

"Nothing too bad." L chuckled bringing out his laptop, and for the sake of our story, a portable scanner and a digital camera. (Oh the shame. Woe is me, for you got to love that you have everything you need… I'm so lame) Snapping a few pictures of the two running around the room, L quickly hooked up his camera to the laptop and scanned the photo he had 'borrowed'.

Misa's mother watched with a clueless smile on her face over his shoulder.

(Misa's mother is going to be very young in this story… Wait! Okay, hold up on the story for a minute… Does Misa even have a mom? ACK! The inconsistencies of not reading the story! … -.- -kills self- Uhh Sorry…- ish dripping blood on keyboard- I don't know anything… just kinda… my informer of DeathNote couldn't be contacted because my Internet was down when I wrote this… so go with it please… -bows and walks out of room-)

L quickly uploaded the picture from the scanner and camera onto the Internet... actually right onto Misa's fan-page. He was halfway through putting up the one he had just borrowed from the elder woman beside him when he felt chills go up his spine. "Hello Misa-chan!" he laughed not turning around.

Indeed, Misa was standing right behind him.

"L. What are you doing?" her eye twitched and her voice was full of malice for the older boy.

"Um…" Okay L just be truthful… "Uploading a picture…" Baddd idea L…

"Which picture?" the model asked a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she pushed L out of the way, squishing his face into the floor, to see what he had done.

…

……

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Misa's scream could be heard throughout the entire building, down the street and into the next prefecture.

The picture L had downloaded onto Misa's fan-page had been one of her in grade school. She had 'cute widdle dimples' in her cheeks, and her hair was cut short in a mushroom type style, with a little pigtail sticking out the side of her head. Her toothy grin took up most of the space on her face with the metal brace she had on her teeth. She was even wearing a cute pink frilly dress.

Suffice to say; when the camera zoomed back into the lobby of the building, the bloodied body of L was shoved into the corner. His funeral will take place in a week from Friday. L you will be sorely missed… I just wish I knew you well enough to know what I'm missing. –Salutes-

Misa started hyperventilating as she grabbed the side of the computer screen. "How do you take this off!?" For a moment she regretting digging her heel into the side of L's head… but only for a moment and that was only because he knew how to take the pictures down. She would have asked Light to do it, but he was out cold in the other corner of the room, the photo book now safe in her bag.

"Why would you take it down Misa, dear?" Her mother chided hugging her daughters' arm. "It looks wonderful! And besides, look how many people have commented on it."

To Misa's horror her mother was right… Many people had seen the horrible photo…Many, many, many people. Too many people… she decided. Whipping out her DeathNote she wrote in it 'L's computer' over and over and beside it, 'dies in a small explosion'. A minute or so later, a small explosion could be heard where the computer was supposed to be, but now the only thing there was a mushroom cloud. Misa's maniacal laughter could be heard all around the world… Too bad it never got rid of the photo…

XP sucker…

……………….

Well there we go… another few hours of my life and a few minutes of your precious time gone down the drain…again… Hope you liked it. Now I get to ramble for a few minutes.

© DeathNote… to uhh, What's his face... the dude who made it.

This idea was mine this time around, Sorry if it's been done before but I did it again. Last time the idea was done but I didn't know. And when BuddhaCat told it to me I just nearly died of laughter. So the mushroom word you now know stands for the haircut and the smoke cloud from the demise of L's computer, hehe.

Again, any inconsistencies are entirely my fault. Good Day.

It's odd too. This part was so much longer then the last one. I think the last chapter had only 8 hundred and some words… okay it was only 768 words. And this one is like 1,398 words. XD heh he Wow. Okay I'll shut up now…let you get on with your lives… Most likely see you later…


End file.
